Housing
Player housing When you first construct your house, the house will become a Tier 1 house; all houses have a total of three tiers. Houses also have Module slots. A module slot allows you to add an extension to your house. A Tier 1 house has one module slot; a Tier 2 house has two module slots; a Tier 3 house has three module slots. To build a house, you need a Tier 1 plan (and preferably some friends, as constructing a house single-handedly will take a lot of time). Plans can be purchased from house vendors. (These vendors also sell Module plans.) Once you have acquired your Tier plan, you will find it in your inventory. To find a location suitable and permitted for constructing your house, you will need to open your inventory and right-click the Tier plan; this will enable the location search. When you are close to a position where it’s possible to build a house, a semi-transparent “ghost model” of a house will appear. Once you have found a desired location for your house, press ‘R’. The “ghost model” will light up and you will be prompted to start constructing your house at this location. If you accept the location, you will see the foundation of your house. Please note that you need to be at some distance away from the “ghost model” to place the foundation. If you or anyone else is too close to the “ghost model”, you will see a warning. When you have placed the foundation of your house, a chest and a sign will appear at the site. You can store your belongings and materials in the chest; however, you will not be able to lock the chest until the house is finished. Players who are not the owner of the house will become 'globally allowed' if they withdraw items from the chest. Depositing items into the chest will not flag the player. Bring materials you have gathered to your foundation. Information on which material groups and how much of the materials you need to build your house can be found if you read the sign inside the foundation. (If you are unsure if a certain material will work, try a small amount of it first.) Once you have gathered some or all of the required materials for constructing your house and placed them in the chest, it is time to start building the house. The house building will consume the material in the upper left slot in the chest first, and when it is finished (or that material is gone) will move to the material to the right of the first slot and so on. At any time you can deposit more material in the chest, and as long as there are valid materials in the chest the construction can progress. While inside the foundation, equip any weapon or tool and press ‘R’; you will then start actively working on your house. The more people working on your house, the faster the house will be built. When your house is finished the remaining resources will be put inside the chest in your new home. Now it’s time to collect the key to your house from the sign next to the door. You can use your key to lock and unlock the doors of your house as well as your chest. It is also possible to change the locks on your house, rendering old keys invalid. To upgrade your house with a Module plan or new Tier, purchase the necessary plans from a vendor. Approach your house, stand at some distance, open your inventory and right-click the Module or Tier plan that you wish to upgrade your house with. When you wish to upgrade your house with a Tier, you will have to apply the upgrade and then construct it. This means you will need to gather new material and then build it. Just as Houses in Mortal Online can be constructed, they can be destroyed by other players. If your house gets demolished, a four day timer starts. During the first two days, the owner of the house is able to loot the ruins of his house. After the first two days have passed, anyone can loot the ruins of the house for the remaining two days. When the four days have passed, the ruin will be removed from the world. (By 'days', real life days are meant; a total of 96 hours). 0 – 48 Hours – Owner can loot the ruins. 48 – 96 hours – Anyone can loot the ruins. 96+ hours – House ruin is removed from the world. If your house has been assaulted by other players, but it has not been completely destroyed you are able to repair it. To repair your house, make sure you have the required materials in your chest, look at your house and press ‘R’. Trespassing is also integrated in the housing system. Any player who enters a finished house that he does not own and to which he is not 'friended' will become globally allowed. You will not get globally allowed for entering a foundation. The globally allowed flag will persist up to two minutes after leaving a house. Controls quick reference: To start or stop searching for a house location, open your inventory and right-click your Tier plan. To place your foundation, stand at some distance from the “ghost model” and press ‘R’. To construct your house, bring your materials to the chest inside the foundation. To begin working press ‘R’. To upgrade your house, stand at some distance from the house; open your inventory and right-click the Tier or Module plan you wish to use. To Unlock or Lock your doors or chest, look at the door or chest, open your inventory and right-click your key. You will see a Game message upon success. Category:Crafting